my_summer_carfandomcom-20200223-history
Coffee pan
The coffee pan is an item which can be found on the cottage island. It is used to brew coffee with water and ground coffee which can be bought from Teimo's Shop for per packet. The lid of the pan can be opened by pressing ; this allows the pan to be filled or emptied. Brewing coffee A packet of ground coffee, a source of water, and a heat source (namely the stove and the brick or ball grills) are required for brewing coffee. The first step is to open the pan lid with , and pour in coffee grounds and water in any order (lake water can be used). :Note: Turning the pan upside down will only empty its contents if the lid is off. Pour the ground coffee inside the pan until the stream of coffee grounds stops (hold the packet at an angle; holding it upside down will cause the stream of coffee to appear, but the pan won't fill up); the pan can hold up to 130 grams of coffee grounds (26% of one packet). Likewise, keep adding water to the pan until the water level stops rising; the pan can hold 2 litres of water. The amount of coffee grounds and water inside the pan will affect the potency and amount of coffee produced. Next, close the pan lid and place it on the ball grill, brick grill, either of the fireplaces, the electric stove, wood stove, or even the garbage barrel; flames should be used instead of embers (see the advanced section below for more information). The contents of the pan should start brewing now, and it will take a minute for the coffee to become strong enough. :Warning: Using the fireplace or stove at home might cause a house fire. The contents of the pan will start boiling once all of the coffee grounds have been used up. This sound should not be used as an indicator of the coffee being done if the optimal brew is desired, though it will still make near-perfect coffee. The optimal brewing time on open flames or a fully heated cooktop is 59 seconds; this creates about six and a half cups of coffee, and uses 88.5 grams of coffee grounds, which means that one coffee ground packet is enough for ~5.6 pans of coffee if the pan is not emptied between brewing. :Note: It takes about four minutes for the cooktop to become fully heated on heat setting 6; placing the pan on the cooktop before it has been fully heated will result in less coffee being produced. There is no waiting involved when using flames; they are as hot as possible as soon as the firewood is ignited. Once the coffee has been brewed for long enough, take it off from the fire/cooktop and place it on a surface such as a table. The coffee cup can now be filled with coffee by holding it in front of the pan; the coffee can then be drunk by pressing while holding the cup. Advanced The maximum amount of coffee that can be brewed is based on how slowly the water is evaporated in relation to how fast the coffee level increases. The amount of coffee inside the pan can only ever be as much as the amount of water inside the pan; this means that once the amount of coffee and water are the same, the water evaporation rate also affects the amount of coffee. The graph to the right shows that after about a minute the coffee level starts decreasing with the water level, as all of the water has become coffee; this is the optimal time to take the pan off from the grill. The coffee grind level also follows a decreasing linear pattern, and at 59 seconds, the point of intersection, the coffee grind level has gone from 26 to ~8.3 and will continue to decrease alongside the amount of coffee if the pan is left on the grill after this point. Brewing the coffee with flames instead of embers is recommended as brewing with embers slows down coffee production, but does not slow down water evaporation; this means that the amount of water in the pan will be lower than when brewing with flames when the coffee level reaches the water level; that is, there will be less coffee. Brewing with embers will also use slightly more coffee grounds overall, and takes longer to reach optimal brewing levels. A full pan of optimally brewed coffee will contain ~1.9705 litres of coffee, which is 98.525% of the pan's total capacity (1.475% of the water, 29.5 millilitres, is evaporated during the brewing process). This amounts to ~6.57 cups of coffee, as the volume of the cup is 300 millilitres. The electric stove and wood stove can also be used to brew coffee; for the electric stove, different cooktop settings take increasing amounts of time to become fully heated, setting 6 taking the longest (four minutes). The cooktop settings are as follows: *'Setting 1' - No coffee production *'Setting 2' - Equivalent to using embers *'Settings 3-5' - Midpoints between embers and flames *'Setting 6' - Equivalent to using flames For the wood stove, the cooktop should not be used for brewing as it will never heat up past the point of being equivalent with embers. The flames inside of the stove should be used instead. The optimal brewing time is 59 seconds (exactly 58.81773399014784 seconds) when using flames/stove setting 6, or 78 seconds (exactly 78.03921568627451 seconds) when using embers/stove setting 2. Here are some differences between brewing on a flame and brewing on embers: *'Flames' - 0.3 coffee grounds used per second, 0.033 (repeating of course) coffee generated per second, and 0.0005 water used per second. *'Embers' - 0.23 coffee grounds used per second, 0.025 coffee generated per second, and 0.0005 water used per second. The following equations are used to calculate the horizontal point of intersection of the water and coffee levels of the pan in seconds, which is the time at which the maximum amount of coffee is present in the pan. Brewing in flames or on a fully heated cooktop: 0.01 + 0.0333333333333333x = 2 - 0.0005x (coffee production = water evaporation) 0.0005x + 0.0333333333333333x = 2 - 0.01 0.0338333333333333x = 1.99 x = 58.81773399014784 Brewing on embers or on a cooktop using heat setting 2: 0.01 + 0.025x = 2 - 0.0005x (coffee production = water evaporation) 0.0005x + 0.025x = 2 - 0.01 0.0255x = 1.99 x = 78.03921568627451